


Don't push a kind woman into darkness.

by ZayRay030



Series: Iris West One Shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anti Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Caitlin Snow bashing, Cisco Ramon Being an Asshole, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells Being an Asshole, F/M, Felicity Smoak & Iris West Friendship, Gen, Iris West Deserves Better, Iris West Needs a Hug, Iris West is So Done, Joe West Being an Asshole, John Diggle is an asshole, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Ralph Dibny being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Iris really wanted to cry. She desperately wanted to cry and she didn't want to be the team's punching bag any longer.OREveryone is a dick to Iris and finally pops of her and her husband reminds her that he will always love her.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow & Iris West, Cisco Ramon & Iris West, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Iris West, Felicity Smoak & Iris West, Iris West & Everyone, Iris West & Joe West, John Diggle & Iris West, Oliver Queen & Iris West, Ralph Dibny & Iris West
Series: Iris West One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142687
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Don't push a kind woman into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone is a complete dick to Iris in this except for Felicity and Barry because those two actually love Iris. The others might be OOC but Iris needs to scream at them because if they can rag at her all day then she can rag at them for a bit. Hope you enjoy.

Iris really wanted to cry. She desperately wanted to cry. She also wanted to sleep. Maybe she could sleep forever and not have to wake up to this. But maybe this was all just a nightmare? Maybe she could try really hard to wake up.

She really wanted Barry to come here. She really wanted him to stop them. She wanted someone to come here and love her because currently the only emotions she could feel from her ‘friends were hate and anger and she didn't want that.

Those thoughts filled the African American woman as her team took turns using her as a punching bag.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!” yelled out her father, glaring at her but also sending her a major look of disappointment.

What Iris had been thinking at the time was that if she hadn't jumped at the attacker that was attacking a little girl in the mall then the little girl would have gotten hurt. But of course her father was choosing to skip over that part.

“I just wanted-” Iris tried but was interrupted. She just wanted to tell them her side of the story. She just wanted to tell them what had actually happened but there was too much anger.

“Iris, what you wanted is completely different than what you should have done.” Caitlin said using her special doctor voice. Iris didn't like the sound of it. It sounded condescending and the way that she was looking at Iris made her want to punch the doctor's perfect teeth.

“What I should have done is-” Iris really just wanted them to shut up right now but they wouldn't shut up and it wasn't helping. Was the room spinning or was it just her?

“Get to safety, Iris. You should have let the professionals handle it.” interrupted Oliver. If Iris was the same girl she was before, she would have swooned at the thought of Oliver Queen talking to her, but now she just wanted him to shut up and she wanted him to use that brain of his and listen to her.

“Okay guys. Let's take a breath.” Felicity interrupted everyone and Iris really wanted to hug the blond right now. “I'm sure Iris has a logical explanation, right Iris!?” Felicity asked her and Iris really wanted to bury herself in the blonde's arms right now. She was no Barry but her arms would help her feel safe until Barry could come to save her.

“I'm sorry blondie, but right now the only logical thing is that Iris decided that she wanted attention and went head first into danger.” interrupted Ralph before Iris could begin and she really wanted to get her hands on some of that acid that the Trickster had made right now.

“I wouldn't call it heard first because technically she hadn't head butted him.” Felicity had said, trying to diffuse the tension but only making it worse.

“Felicity, you're being biased.” said Diggle who hadn't said anything so far and Iris couldn't help but glare at him. So Felicity was biased for siding with Iris but Oliver could speak even though he wasn't even part of the team?

“Can I just-” Iris really wanted to talk right now but everyone was being an ass today. Maybe not Barry and Felicity definitely. They listen, they understand.

“No Iris! You don't get to be pissed off! Do you have any idea how worried we were? You don't get to worry us like that and complain about it!” snapped Cisco and she could see the hurt in his eyes. But why couldn't he see the hurt in her eyes?

“But I just-” she was cut off again and she desperately wanted to break down right now.

“West Allen, don't even try it. Even someone with the IQ of gum would know not to stupidly jump into battle like that!” Harry snapped and she really wanted to say something hurtful at him but she couldn't. She just held back and tried not to burst into tears.

“Please can I-” she desperately tried not to cry but it was hard. However that's until her father spoke again.

“Iris, please be grateful. Everyone on this team goes through more horrible stuff than you and don't complain. But you complain about us worrying and-” but she had had it. They don't complain? Oh, that was not going to stand.

“I'M SORRY?!?” she screamed, turning to him, giving him the glare she leaves for the scum of earth. Everyone except Felicity recoiled slightly in shock at her tone. It was one of pure hate but she didn't have it in her to care at this point.

“THEY DON'T COMPLAIN! BUT I DO!?!” she didn't even care about how mean she sounded. She had every right. Not once has she been allowed to scream for all her worth but everyone has been allowed to rag at her for the smallest thing. She didn't even care at the look of pain in Caitlin’s eyes. The Ice Queen could sit down and listen to others for once.

“Iris maybe-” Oliver tried to interrupt but she wasn't going to have it. She turned to him and sent him a glare so angry he was shocked into silence.

“Maybe you should shut it and keep your nose out of everyone's business and accept the fact that just maybe you're a dick to everyone who needs to understand the meaning of boundaries and not to interfere in shit he has no need to interfere in!” suggested Iris mockingly, but the tone was angry and harsh and tears where flowing down her eyes.

“Baby girl I'm sorry I-” if her dad thought he could sweet talk her into forgiving him then he had another thing coming.

“When will you understand!!? I'm not a baby!?! I have gone through enough shit to classify me as a senior! I was lied to by everyone in my life for an entire year, all for the sole reason that I was a girl!” she screamed at her father and he had the decency to look ashamed.

“Iris, people have to lie to-” Digg tried to placate her but she spoke over him, sending him a nasty glare that had him shutting his trap.

“My fiancé killed himself right in front of me thinking that I never loved him!! And you wanna know the worst part?!? I forced myself to push that away to make sure that everyone else around me was protected, safe and happy! To make sure you were okay! Make sure Barry was okay!!” she screamed and she could feel Caitlin giving her a sad look from behind her but Iris didn't want her pity.

“YOU!!!” Iris screamed as she turned to the ice queen. Caitlin looked like a deer caught in headlights and her hands were icing up but Iris didn't care. This was long overdue and she wasn't going to wait any longer.

“Don't even get me started on YOU!! You fucking assisted in my murder and I had to fucking accept the fact that you would start working with us again. You and that phycopath! And when I tried to yell at you before, you know what happened?! I got fucking yelled at like I was the villain!!”Caitlin had the decency to look ashamed but when she opened her mouth Iris spoke over her. “I would be perfectly fucking fine with you here. But I didn't even get a fucking apology!” Caitlin froze at that, horror setting in her eyes but Iris could care less.

“I have sat here in this team doing nothing but be sweet and nice to everyone. Have tried my hardest to make sure we all stayed friends. Didn't complain when I was sidelined and just took it in. Because when I did speak up I was looked at as if I was the villain.” Iris said, her tears making her choke on a few words and her dad looked like he wanted to hug her, but he could tell Iris wouldn't react too nicely to that.

“And now, I may not have been stranded on an island for 5 years,” she said nodding at Oliver who had a mighty look of shame. “or been in the army.” Diggle had the sense to look ashamed at himself. “but I know about being hurt. And the biggest hurt ever, is when people you love and trust won't even listen to you.” Her tears were falling silently now but Felicity was smiling encouragingly at her and Iris continued.

“But if you had listened then you would have known the criminal was straight up molesting the little girl and I stopped him from going any further. If you would have all wanted him to continue, I'll make sure to remember that when I see someone getting touched against their will.” her voice sounded so broken and so wrong on the normally happy girl that everyone but Felicity couldn't help but put their heads down in shame.

“She's right you know.” came a voice. Everyone turned around and they could see Barry standing there and he had a look of upmost fury on his face and he was glaring at everyone like he would do to the criminals he would arrest for murder or for rape. In disgust.

“She has been through so much and instead of complaining and whining about it like we do, she goes on about it to be a better person. She puts her problems aside for others and makes sure that everyone is protected. I won't deny that I have wronged her in the past, because I have, but I always make sure to apologise.” said Barry, cold fury directed at them and Cisco couldn't help but bow his head down in shame.

It reminded him of time he had created the cold gun and Barry had found out.

Barry quickly sped over to his wife and quickly picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Iris didn't say anything, just put her head in the crook of Barry's neck and tried to stop her tears.

“Now, I'm going to take my beautiful, selfless, kind wife home and all of you, except for Felicity considering she's the only one being nice to her, are going to think long and hard about what you've done and find ways to beg for forgiveness.” Barry's tone held no room for discussion and even Ralph or Oliver tried to say anything.

“Make sure she knows she's loved. And by that I mean bring her chocolate. Not that there's anything wrong with sex. I mean that is if you use sex. Which is fine.” Felicity babbled going bright red and Iris couldn't help the watery giggle that escaped her.

“I prefer both.” she said softly and Barry couldn't but smile at his wife.

“Then you'll get both.” he said quietly into her ear before running off.

“We really messed up this time.” mumbled Cisco and nobody, not even Harry could deny how dirty they've done Iris. Even Joe was standing there, shame in his eyes at the pain he bought his girl.

~Westallen loft~

Barry quickly sped into his and Iris's loft and quickly went over to their bed. He gently laid her down and sped into the kitchen. He grabbed all her favourite chocolates and sped back into the room.

He speedily undressed her out of her jeans and blouse and into some pajama shorts and a flash hoodie.

“I love you, Iris West Allen.” Barry said lovingly as he began kissing down her body and Iris couldn't help her giggle.

“Babe, no!” she giggled. Barry pouted in disappointment but didn't interrupt as she continued. “Let me eat the chocolate first. I need the sugar to catch up to you. Your stamina is crazy.” she said throwing a saucy wink at him and Barry couldn't help feeling the love for the woman right in front of him grow tenfold.


End file.
